Ichigo Hoshimiya
is one of the main characters of Aikatsu , and a student of Starlight Academy. She is cheerful and has a cute personality; her choice in her cards reflects this. Her favorite band is Angely Sugar. She was later put into a unit called with Aoi Kiriya and Ran Shibuki. Bio Ichigo was a middle school freshman like many girls her age. After seeing Mizuki's performance with Aoi and her little brother Raichi, she gets inspired and joins Starlight Academy, which is the beginning of her idol career. She's a complete novice, yet she is optimistic and works hard to become a top idol. She doesn't have much knowledge about the entertainment world, so she always has her best friend, Aoi Kiriya, to teach her. Appearance Ichigo is seen wearing her Starlight Academy outfit more often than any other outfit. Her hair is blonde and reaches down to her waist, and she is often shown wearing a head band with a big red bow in her hair. Like every other Starlight Academy student, she uses Aikatsu cards to transform into her stage outfits. Her regular stage outfit is like other standard stage outfits so far throughout the series: a top with accents that match a poofy, frilly skirt bottom. Ichigo's in particular is of a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves with a tie that matches her bow, a wide collared, light pink vest, a frilly white cuff bracelet, a poofy, frilly skirt with a pink plaid design that matches the shown inside of her vest, and light pink, crossover heels that match her vest. Her vest, cuff bracelet, and socks all feature a ribbon (with a similar color to her bow) with a golden heart in the center. When she is exercising, her hair is in pigtails and she wears a white jump suit with pink sleeves and accents. Personality Ichigo is a cheerful girl and is always willing to help others no matter what. She often spaces out, but is friendly and caring like her mother, Ringo. However, she often pushes herself to her limits and is a bit naive. Her personality is known to most as one of the moe types. She wishes to become a top idol together with her best friend Aoi Kiriya. Many parts of the series focuses on Ichigo learning lessons, her optimism and hardworking personality being the two qualities she relies on. She also appears to not understand on some conditions despite of how she has been noted many times that she is the main heroine. ''She also loves to eat. It was stated by Ringo in episode 25 that she inherited her love for food from her father. Idol As an idol, Ichigo often uses the brand Angely Sugar as it is her favorite. Her aura is composed of pink and orange cherry blossoms with various colored bubbles. Her main color theme is Hot pink. She was also seen to have worn a coord made by Futuring Girl for a special occasion in Episode 17. Then Spicy Ageha in Episode 21 and Episode 23. Relationships *'Aoi Kiriya' ::Aoi has been Ichigo's best friend since 5th grade. Both Ichigo and Aoi, along with Ran; love to do fun stuff in Aikatsu. Aoi is also Ichigo's groupmate in Soleil. *'Ran Shibuki' ::Ran is Ichigo and Aoi's friend. Ran is also Ichigo's groupmate in Soleil. However, with her title "Beautiful Blade", she has noted a few times to act as a ''tsundere. *'Raichi Hoshimiya' ::Raichi is Ichigo's little brother. Unlike his sister, Raichi knows a lot about the Idol world. *'Ringo Hoshimiya' ::Ringo is Ichigo's mother. Ringo is revealed to be Miya in episode 47 which made Ichigo shocked. *'Taichi Hoshimiya' ::Taichi is Ichigo's father. Etymology Hoshimiya (星宮?) Hoshi ''' (星?) means star. This is probably a referrence to her dream to become an Idol. '''Miya(宮?) means shrine. As a result, her teacher Johnny Bepp calls her "Star-miya". Ichigo (いちご?) means strawberry; it has been noted many times in the anime. This name may comes after her mother's name, Ringo, which means apple. Plot Becoming an Idol Ichigo is first introduced in Episode 1 working with her mother and brother at their family bento shop. After the shop closes, Ichigo insists on helping her mother clean the counter. Her mother tells her that she needs to find something she wants to do for herself but Ichigo replies that her dream may be to run the bento shop too. She then goes upstairs to find her brother secretly looking at something. In an attempt to see, she spills juice on Raichi's pictures that were revealed to be pictures of Mizuki Kanzaki. Clearly frustrated, Raichi starts telling Ichigo how amazing she is and that he was not able to get tickets for her concert. So Ichigo asks Aoi and the three of them are able to go to the concert. The next day, after seeing Mizuki, Ichigo becomes amazed wtih her. Aoi comes over and explains to her about Starlight Academy and how they are going to take the entrance exams together. At first Ichigo is hesistant, but her mother tells her its okay to do what she wants. Ichigo and Aoi start their special training to get into Starlight Academy. On the day of the entrance exams, Ichigo chooses the Pink Stage cards to perform the entrance exam. She uses a special appeal during her audition for the first time which amazes Mizuki and Orihime. She successfully passes the entrance exams with Aoi, marking their start on the path to become an idol. As an Idol Ichigo completes many auditions with Ran and Aoi, and also is in the movie Stylish Thief Swallowtail with Otome. InEpisode 35, she auditions for Tristar with Ran and Aoi, but Ran wins the audition; although Ran leaves Tristar 2 episodes later. Later in Episode 37, she forms a unit with Aoi and Ran, and their unit is called Soleil. However, inEpisode 39, Tristar and Soleil then merged into a single unit named STAR☆ANIS, with Otome and Sakura, although Shion Kamiya refuses to join in order to focus on her acting career. Trivia *Sign: Pisces *Favorite Food: Nori Bento (Seaweed Bento) *Disliked Food: Nothing! *Special Skill: Preparing and Cooking food. *Although her favorite brand is Angely Sugar, she has worn other brands on special occasions, as seen in Episode 17, where she uses Futuring Girl's Pilot Girl Coord along with Mizuki Kanzaki and wore Spicy Ageha's Phantom Lady Coord in Episode 21, and the Glitter Rose Coord in Episode 23. *Her aura is composed of pink and orange blooming sakura flowers. *Her good luck charm is a rice scoop. Gallery F6dcee0a.jpg Lockseed list by cometcomics-d73gzdg.png|Ichigo's Blank Gold Lockseed Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good